


Operating Systems

by Greensleeves



Series: The Lucky Cat Café [4]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greensleeves/pseuds/Greensleeves
Summary: Some things are hard to say.





	Operating Systems

**Author's Note:**

> I've been very hesitant to post this as it feels deeply personal. So please be nice.  
> I don't own Meet the Robinsons or Big Hero 6. All recognizable characters belong to Disney.

Wilbur opened his eyes blearily, snuggling closer to Hiro. He could feel Hiro’s chest rising and falling under his arm. His tan line could be seen due to the drooping neckline of his sleep shirt. He had his usual case of bed-hair which no comb could ever hope to tame.

Wilbur glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table. 6:43 am. It was Saturday which meant Hiro needed to be down in The Lucky Cat Café by opening at eight o’clock. He should probably be a good boyfriend and wake him up.

Shifting so that he was in a semi-upright position, Wilbur said in a sing-song voice, “Rise and shine, sleeping beauty!”

Snoring was Hiro’s only response.

Wilbur brushed the hair off of Hiro’s face. “C’mon, babe, it’s time to get up!”

“Five more minutes,” Hiro slurred, rolling over onto his stomach.

“Nope, you need to be up! Aunt Cass needs you!”

“ _Mmph_.”

Wilbur pulled at Hiro’s shoulder to no avail. “ _Babe_.”  

“ _Nu_.”

“You leave me no alternative.” Wilbur placed his hands on either side of Hiro’s ribs and began tickling.

Immediately, Hiro started laughing. He rolled onto his back. “Wilbur—Wil—no, _stop_!”

He complied, smiling at his boyfriend from ear to ear. “You going to get up now?”

Hiro pretended to think for a moment. “No.”

“C’mon—hey!”

Sitting up swiftly, Hiro launched his own tickle attack. Wilbur folded his arms in close in an attempt to ward off Hiro’s touch. “Hiro, cut it out!” he yelled with a gasp.

“Make me.” Hiro wore that triumphant grin he always had when he knew he had the upper hand.

Oh, but he was wrong this time.

“Sure thing.”

Wilbur kissed Hiro suddenly eliciting a slight yelp from him. Trailing his hands down Hiro’s back, Wilbur rested his hands on Hiro’s hips. Hiro ran his hands through Wilbur’s hair—something that Wilbur somehow both detested (as he tried so hard to keep it styled) and loved (as Hiro was the only one who dared to do it). Wilbur tugged at the hem of Hiro’s shirt and shifted to straddle his hips, but immediately Hiro broke the kiss.

“I have to pee.”

 Wilbur huffed and moved into a sitting position so Hiro could get up. Hiro practically hopped off the bed and scurried to the bathroom. Unexpectedly, the sound of the shower met his ears.

_Huh._

Part of Wilbur wanted to stay and finish what he’d (almost) started, but his stomach was saying otherwise. Wilbur pulled on a fresh change of clothes—showering could wait ‘til after breakfast, he thought—before heading down stairs to the kitchen. He was greeted by only Mochi lapping water from his water bowl; Cass wasn’t in the kitchen, so Wilbur assumed she’d already made her way down to the café to start baking.

He was busy making coffee and carefully monitoring his toast when Hiro tramped into the kitchen. “Morning, sunshine,” Wilbur said, handing Hiro a cup of coffee (two sugars, no milk) and giving him a peck on the cheek.

Hiro took a swig before responding. “Morning.”

Wilbur finished making his coffee (one sugar, plenty of milk) while Hiro fixed himself a bowl of cereal.

“Do you still plan on dropping by the lab today?” Hiro asked.

Wilbur leaned up against the counter. “Yeah. Professor Vesok—Vosel—“

“—Vesolovsky.”

“I’m not even going to try this early in the morning.” Wilbur pulled his toast out of the toaster and waved it about. “Ow, hot!” He tossed it onto a plate, looking at it with contempt. “She wants that cyclotron fixed before the student showcase.”

“That’s coming up fast,” Hiro said around a mouthful of honey-o’s.

“Tell me about it. The new oscillator is supposed to arrive this morning. In fact,” Wilbur paused in the midst of buttering his toast to check his watch, “it should be there by now.” He put down his knife and bit into his toast. “I’ll leave ASAP.”

The two finished their breakfast in the quiet pleasure of each other’s company. After drinking the remainder of the milk in his cereal bowl, Hiro maneuvered around Wilbur to put his bowl in the dishwasher. Upon standing up, Wilbur wrapped his arms around Hiro’s middle, nuzzling his head into Hiro’s neck.

Hiro leaned into his touch. “I really should get going—and you should go shower.” Hiro extricated himself from Wilbur’s embrace.

Wilbur pouted.

“No.” With that, Hiro turned away and made his way down to the café.

Wilbur ran a hand through his hair. Hiro was probably right; he could feel remnants of yesterday’s hair gel still in his hair. He shuffled his feet and made for the stairs.

~*~

Exactly six hours, thirty-eight minutes, and forty-seven seconds later, Wilbur had returned from repairing the cyclotron at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He sauntered into the Lucky Cat Café and leaned casually against the counter.

“Hello, Wilbur!” Honey Lemon greeted him cheerfully. 

Wilbur smiled at her as Cass walked behind the counter and set down a container of dirty dishes. “Hey, Honey Lemon. Where’s Hiro?”

 “Oh, you know Hiro; he likes to let Cass and I take our lunch breaks before him. He should be back down soon.” She glanced briefly around the café, checking to see that there weren’t actual customers in need of service. “Would you like something?”

“Why not!” Wilbur straightened up to eye the menu. “How about a hot chocolate?”

“Do you want to upgrade that to a bicerin?” Honey Lemon asked.

Wilbur cocked an eyebrow. “How’s that different?”

Honey Lemon planted her hands on the counter. “It’s not just hot chocolate—it’s a hot drink made of espresso, drinking chocolate, and milk!”

Wilbur nodded thoughtfully. “You’ve sold me.”

While she called out his order to Cass, Wilbur removed some money from his wallet to pay for the drink. (Just because he was dating the owner’s nephew and was living above the café with them didn’t mean he got free drinks.)

He chatted with Honey Lemon about the latest happens at SFIT and the so-called “nerd lab.”

“Does the new oscillator work?” she asked.

“It seems to be doing its job, but unfortunately one of the dee chambers seems to be getting a crack in it. Professor Vosok—no, Velso—“

“Vesolovsky?”

“Yeah, her—she’s going to get the dee today if it killed her.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Hiro said entering the café, “who’s getting what now?”

Wilbur looked over at his boyfriend. “Well, I thought that I was going to get the d this morning, but someone had to go pee.”

Honey Lemon’s subsequent cough and the mortified look on Hiro’s quickly flushing face jolted Wilbur into remembering that, oh yeah, _they were in a public place._

He felt a matching heat crawling up his neck as he tried to save the situation. “Anyway, Professor V”—he’d just about given up at correctly saying her name—“said she was going to get a dee chamber today if it killed her—“

“Unbelievable,” Hiro muttered. 

“Why are you giving me that look?” Wilbur asked, bemused. “What did I—oh, shit.”

Honey Lemon looked between the two of them trying to salvage the situation. “So . . . are you two still planning on going out to Akuma Island with us for the Perseid meteor shower tonight?”

Hiro happily took the bait. “Yes! Yes, we are.”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Wilbur said coolly.

Aunt Cass sashayed over and placed Wilbur’s drink on the counter. “Here you go!”

“Thanks, Cass,” he said while picking it up. It smelled heavenly. “Well, I suppose I’ll let you get to work now, Hiro.” He gave Wilbur a chaste kiss on the cheek causing Hiro to mutter something about PDA in the workplace.

~*~

The meteor shower had been amazing. The sky was lit up with enough falling stars to sustain the wishes of a whole generation of children. It was an absolutely magnificent sight. It almost was as beautiful as Hiro, Wilbur thought, but not quite.

They returned home in the wee hours of the morning as the light of dawn began to turn the sky from pitch black to pale blue. Wilbur, Hiro, and Baymax trudged upstairs to their shared room and both boys quickly changed into their pajamas. Wilbur clambered into bed and lay down. He flung his arm over his eyes to block out the light from the bathroom.

“ _Hiro, c’mon_ ,” he complained.

“All right, all right.” Hiro turned off the light as he came out of the bathroom. He began walking toward the bed before changing course and heading to the stairs. “I—I left my phone downstairs in the kitchen.”

“You should put a tracker on that thing.”

“I have—but I lost it.”

“Unbelievable,” Wilbur murmured. He listened to Hiro’s padded footsteps as he went downstairs. It seemed to take him an unusual amount of time to find his phone, as Wilbur seemed to have drifted off in the time that he was gone and the sun had completely risen on his return. Wilbur sat up, yawning. “That took you awhile.”

Hiro stood in the middle of the room clutching his phone. He looked over at Baymax. The robot nodded.

“You all right, babe?”

Hiro glanced at Baymax again.

“Communication is vital in any relationship.”

Hiro sighed and sank down on the edge of the bed next to Wilbur. He waited for some sort of explanation.

“Different operating systems,” Hiro murmured cryptically.

“What are we talking about?”

“Orientations are kind of like operating systems.”

“Okay. . . .” Wilbur still had no clue what Hiro was trying to tell him.

“Like how some people are allosexual and some are asexual,” Hiro said not looking at Wilbur.

“Oh?”

“Do you know what ‘asexual’ means?” Hiro glanced up.

“In the sexuality sense, yeah.”

Hiro looked down at his hands.

“You’re ace?”

“Yeah.”

“Sex-repulsed?”

“Yeah. And I don’t always do so well with PDA.”

Wilbur rubbed the back of his neck. “Shit, Hiro. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hiro shrugged. “I couldn’t find the words, and I just didn’t want you to think differently of me, y’know?”

“Hiro,” Wilbur said firmly, “you being asexual doesn’t change how I feel about you. I’m so sorry for what I’ve put you through. I should’ve asked about your boundaries.”

Hiro sighed. “Thank you. You don’t know how relieving that is.” Hiro stifled a yawn.

Wilbur opened up his arms, and Hiro accepted the hug. He leaned against Wilbur’s chest. Wilbur whispered into his hair, “Is this okay?”

“This is more than okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I headcanon Hiro as ace. ^-^  
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading!


End file.
